Marco's Life
by Dark Rayne
Summary: Marco's greatest mission after the Yeerks left earth


Marco's Life This is the story of Marco's life after the last book Note: You should know what means. Chapter 1  
  
My name is Marco. You probably know that already. I'm one of the group beings who saved the earth. You know, the extremely handsome one. Now I work for the military, undercover agent stuff. Cassie and Jake are married, Rachel's back (but that's another story--literally). Xena and I have worked together a couple of times. She's still a suicidal idiot. Ax moved home and got married last time I heard from him. He's also some kind of high-and-mighty ruler. Me, although I get every woman's number, my love life has crashed and burned. I guess it takes another Animorph to get me interested. Rachel and I might make a good couple, but she's still into Tobias.  
  
"Hey Jake." "Yeah" " What would you think if I bought a racing company?" I asked. "Dono. You might be successful," he replied. "What about MMM? They're looking pretty good this year. They might win this time." "Marco, have you noticed that it's about 3:00 pm?" Jake whined. " Sorry, I just got to thinking about what I'm going to do with myself. I mean, I'm not married, I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm tired of doing undercover work," I said. "Maybe this is what you need. Hey, remember Autumn?" He asked. "How could I? She was more beautiful than Rachel," I replied with smile, "Maybe I could track her down and get together with her sometime." "Bingo," Jake said.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I searched every phonebook I could find, from every state. Then I remembered something. Autumn was in Italy learning Italian and visiting her grandparents. So, I flew on my private military plane to Italy the very next day and found her grandparents. When she got home she was obviously surprised. "Marco! I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed, "When did you get to Italy?" "Just this morning. I came all this way to see you," I said. "Really? Why?" she asked. " I just wondered if you'd like to get together sometime," I said, obviously blushing. "What time?" she asked "About eightish," I said. "Then it's a date." "Cool."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I tried to hide my excitement when I got there, but she could read me like a book. "You were in a big hurry this morning," she laughed. She had such a beautiful laugh. "How could you tell?" I said. "First of all, you have a coffee stain on your shirt, second of all, your shirt is inside-out, and third your shirt is backwards," she concluded. "What would you like to eat?" said the waitress. "I'd like a bowl of Fettuccini Alfredo," said Autumn. "And you sir?" "How about some spaghetti, bread sticks, and some Italian sausage on rice with vegetables," I said. "Big appetite, eh?" Autumn joked. "I'm pretty hungry," I said. My stomach growled. Then we started laughing. She had such a beautiful laugh.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When we left I saw something that was all too familiar. I saw a bug fighter streak across the sky shooting dracon beams left and right. She and I morphed into northern harriers. "Lets go see who's flying that thing," she said. We flew up higher to see who was flying the bug fighter. If I wasn't a bird I would have burst into tears. It was my mo- I mean, Visser One. "It's Visser One! she exclaimed. "Let's get into bigger morphs and take it down, " I said. We landed, demorphed, remorphed into Hork Bajir, and ran to the landing site. As soon as Visser One got out of the bug fighter we took the slug into custody. "If you want to live to see another kandrona ray bath you'd better tell me what's going on, " I said. "Marco, honey, it's me," she said. "How did you get out? " I asked. "The Yeerks let me go. Visser One got a new body- an Andelite," she replied grimly.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Mom, when did this happen?" I asked," And what does the slug have planned?" "Yesterday," she replied," and Visser one is coming Friday with a new invasion force." "Isn't that a violation of our peace treaty with them?" Autumn asked. "It's a violation of three," I said," We'll have to contact the Andelites."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ax and I met on a space station out near Saturn. "Long time no see, eh, Ax?" I said. He'd grown since I last saw him. So had I, I wasn't a puny 5'2" anymore. "Hello, Marco. I heard about the bad news, " he said. "Hi, Ax!" Autumn said. She'd just gotten off her shuttle. "Hello, Autumn. "Ax replied. "Ax, do you know the Andelite taken hostage?" I asked. "His name is Eltirin-Farsaat-Gerame, "He said, "He owns a large blaster manufacturing company. " "All we know is that the Blade ship is arriving in three earth days," I said. "I'll send a few backup squadrons. I'll be there too. "Thanks, Ax." Then we flew back to earth and contacted the president. *** "Mr. President, we have bad news and good news," I said grimly. "I'll take the bad news first," he said. "The bad news is that the Yeerks are coming back with a new invasion force Friday. The good news is that the Andelites are sending reinforcements," I reported. "All right, I'll mobilize an army immediately and spread the news," he said. "Good luck," I said. "Good luck, Marco."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
We took off at about 5:00 am Thursday morning. "Do you think we'd be a good couple?" I asked Autumn. "I think we would," she said, "I mean, I get numbers from lots of guys but none of them know what it was like, being a teenager fighting evil aliens on almost a weekly basis. I need someone to relate to." "I think it's the same with me," I said. Suddenly she kissed me. It felt good. It felt like it was meant to be.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
We were getting ready to go into battle. We suited up, and got into our fighter. The blade ship was visible, but we weren't in its main cannon's range. The Andelite mothership was coming up behind it. Our ship and the Andelite ship launched the fighters. I gave a thumbs-up to Autumn who was in the fighter next to me. " See you when it's over," I said. "For better or for worse, " she said. Suddenly the blade ship launched about 100 bug fighters. I dodged to the left, to the right fired my lasers, dodged again, and fired again. Then the blade ship fired a huge dracon beam. It was going straight for Autumn! She didn't have time to react! I flew my ship in front of hers and ejected. BOOM!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
She opened her canopy and caught me. "You ok?" she asked. "Just a singed suit," I replied," and a couple of bruises." I got behind the controls for the big guns and fired. TSEEEEEEEW! TSEEEEEEEW! "Now that's what I call power!" I yelled. I'd just blown apart the rear end of the blade ship. Autumn maneuvered so I could steal a bug fighter. I morphed into a Hork Bajir. Good thing these suits are elastic, I thought. I got into the bug fighter, disemboweled a Taxxon and decapitated a Hork Bajir controller. "I'm going to act like I've captured you and land in the hangar of the blade ship, ok, " I said. "Ok." "When we get there, morph to Hork Bajir. Then we're going to capture Visser One, got it? " "Got it"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Autumn, did I mention Ax was coming? " I said. " No, you didn't," she replied. "He was the one who opened the hatch for me, "I said. "Hello, Autumn, " "Hey Ax." We were almost there. We landed and got out. I knew the layout of blade ships by heart. " This way, " I said. We walked into the Visser's room. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME!!! " He yelled. "We're not your slaves alien slug! " I love the way Ax talks about Yeerks. "Surrender or you'll never see a pool again, I demanded. Fwap! Fwap! There went my arm, oh well. Ax covered me as I demorphed and remorphed. "Give up. " I said. "Alright, I give. " Visser One said. "Lets get outta here."  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I should've known it was too easy.  
  
As we were heading back to earth I heard something that sounded like a muffled swoosh. I morphed into a Hork Bajir as I walked back to where Ax was holding Visser One. He was lying on the floor with a gash on his chest.  
  
"Ax, morph! " I yelled. He started to morph into a Hork Bajir. I started to demorph as I ran. As I was approaching the escape pods I started to morph into a King Cobra. I slithered through the door of the Visser's pod before they closed. FWAP! FWAP! He tried to slice me in two but I dodged and demorphed then I snatched a Dracon beam off the wall and blew off his tail before he could strike again. I put him in a choke hold long enough to make him pass out. Then the Visser crawled out of Eltirin's ear. Stupid move. I squashed him like a bug.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
We'd won before it had even started. "The Yeerks are getting rusty at these earth invasions, " I joked. "You have a point there," Autumn laughed. "About being a couple," I said. "Of course," She said. She kissed me. It felt so good.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
It was one year later and I was getting married. I felt so good I wanted to play the song "Feels so Good". Jake, Cassie, and their kids were going to be there and so were Ax, his wife, and their three kids. Obviously my mom and dad would be there (they were really happy to see each other). *** The ceremonies took about an hour (I almost fell asleep) and we had a huge party afterwards. On our honeymoon we were going to the Andelite homeworld to try out some morphs that they had there. Ax said he would add a new room and bathroom just for us. Our flight was scheduled for next week. I hope the Yeerks don't try to destroy earth while I'm gone. I know they're going to try anyway. But that's another story. Just kidding. 


End file.
